btifandomcom-20200214-history
Drylon
The Drylon (ˈdraɪˈlɑn IPA, Δργλον in Olympian, دريلۆن in Demonic, ₪╪◄╚♦╣ in Grey Speech) were a powerful alien race that conquered the known universe but disappeared 5 billion years ago. First mentioned in Beyond The Impossible #1 History Nearly nothing is known about them. They were the dominant species of the universe, conquering several galaxies. Five billion years ago they completely vanished; legend says that they went to war against the universe itself, and lost. (Beyond The Impossible #1) Physical appereance No physical description has survived. The Laestrygon, who worshiped them as gods, represented them as androgynous humanoids with long limbs, large heads, golden eyes, no nose or mouth or ears or hair. However it's unknown if this was an accurate representation. (Beyond The Impossible #213) Physiology Drylons are known to have been mortal, with each individual carrying two separate DNA codes within the body. Technology The Drylon were the most technologically advanced species in the universe. Drylon devices are among the most valuable in the cosmos, sought after and feared at the same time. They are extremely durable (sometimes nearly indestructible) and seemingly capable of breaking the laws of physics. Drylon technology is notoriously difficult to activate; most devices seem to have been programmed to be operated only by Drylon. Several methods have been used to trick the device into thinking the user is a Drylon. Noriko Null was briefly able to access the power of the Heart Of The Universe by generating a successful number of commands, tricking the device into recognizing a Drylon brain. The most reliable method seems to be convincing the device that the user has more than one DNA code; this is usually done by the user being a pregnant woman. Once activated, the device can sometimes be used by users that don't otherwise meet the device's standards. Another reliable way to activate Drylon technology is to use a device called the Infinity Key, built by the Egyptian pantheon, to unlock them. Repeated use of Drylon technology has negative effects of the brains of humans, creating mental unstability and "watering down the soul". Lampyrian are the only species known to be able to resist this, mainly because due to their short lifespan they don't typically live long enough to be affected by the devices. Gods are completely unable to access Drylon technology. It's normally impossible to use more than one Drylon device at the same time, but there have been exceptions. List of Drylon devices The Nexus * Current user: Noriko Null * Previous known users: Scribe, unnamed Lar woman * Method of activation: Implanted into the host after being activated by a pregnant woman * Known functions: Grants the user superhuman intelligence and access to a planet's information * First appereance: Beyond The Impossible #2 The Core * Current user: not applicable (device damaged beyond repair) * Previous known users: Leiko Tanaka, Daichi Tanaka * Method of activation: unknown. Might have been activated by a pregnant Noriko Tanaka * Known functions: sentient database * First appereance: Beyond The Impossible #5 ' The Ghost Maker' * Current user: not applicable (device damaged beyond repair) * Previous known users: Elytra Elater , other members of the Elater family for generations * Current location: the black hole created by the destruction of the Vulcan Forge * Method of activation: unknown. Might have been activated by a pregnant woman. * Known functions: allows the user to phase through solid matter and make other objects intangible * First appereance: Beyond The Impossible #45 ' The Heart Of The Universe' * Current user: not applicable (device lost) * Previous known users: Leiko Tanaka, Noriko Null, the Many, Eris, Max Black (indirect user, infused with the device's energy), Kayla Black (indirect user, infused with the device's energy), Bob Null (owner, never activated) * Current location: sunk into the Earth's core * Method of activation: activation by a pregnant woman (Leiko), continuous scrambling of the user's genetic code (the Many, Eris), increased brain activity by the user (Noriko Null, first time), injection of cerebrospinal fluid into the user's brain (Noriko Null, second time) * Known functions: matter and energy manipulation on a galactic scale * First appereance: Beyond The Impossible #5 ' The Master Portal' * Current user: Athena * Previous known users: '''Lysia * '''Current location: somewhere in the Athena sector * Method of activation: Infinity Key (Lysia), activation by a pregnant woman (Athena, by means of a subject) * Known functions: allows instant teleportation across galactic distances * First appereance: '''Beyond The Impossible #95 '''The Monolith * Current user: the entire population of Myridia * Previous known users: Hekate (attempted unsuccessfully to use it) * Current location: beneath the surface of Myridia * Method of activation: unknown * Known functions: creates a field that allows organisms born and raised on the same planet to create up to ten thousand duplicates of himself/herself * First appereance: Beyond The Impossible #22(behind the scenes) ' The Palladium' * Current user: Noriko Null (owner, device already activated) * Previous known owners: Vesta, Troy * Current location: Null Tower, New York City * Method of activation: unknown. The device is known to have been running continuously for over 2,700 years * Known functions: shields a solar system preventing faster-than-light travel and communications by commonly used means * First appereance: Beyond The Impossible #77 ' The Scarab' * Current user: not applicable (device damaged beyond repair) * Previous known users: Scarab * Current location: under custody of the United States government * Method of activation: unknown. Possibly activation by a pregnant woman: Scarab was surgically altered to connect her uterus to the device. * Known functions: allows the user to control earth, stone and sand. * First appereance: Beyond The Impossible #116 ' The Time Mover' * Current user: not applicable (device damaged beyond repair) * Previous known users: Marduk * Current location: unknown. Possibly under custody of the Nine Gods * Method of activation: unknown * Known functions: allows to alter the flow of time, slowing it and presumably accelerating it * First appereance: 'Beyond The Impossible #214 ' The Vial Of Destiny * Current user: Noriko Null (owner, device already activated) * Previous known users: * Current location: Null Tower, New York City * Method of activation: '''unknown. Since the device incorporates Drylon DNA, it may be self-activated * '''Known functions: preserve the last specimen of Drylon DNA contained within it * 'First appereance: 'Beyond The Impossible #214 Category:Races